Always Have, Always Will
by jg3m
Summary: Harry Potter/ Twilight/ slight Glee. Same characters from , Bite Me, set to a different storyline. Edward and Harry(nicknamed Angel)'s rocky romance. They no longer have anything to hold them back. Can they resolve an almost century-old romance? Will Harry's instability from the war affect it? eventual EC/HP. starts out EC/BS HP/GW. During Eclipse and after Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for two of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter and Twilight._

* * *

**AN:/ Hey, guys (and girls and any combination thereof). I'm sorry I haven't been around as often as I'd like for Bite Me. I still love Klaine, but another couple as been pushing at my mind, trying to get in and they are Edward/Harry. This story will be multi-chapter and I will also be working on Bite Me while I do this so if there are any fans of that story reading this, don't worry.**

**This story will have slight angst that tells about Edward Cullen and Harry Potter's romance. This will have the same characters as Bite Me put to a different storyline and Blaine _will_ be in it, just obviously not as much! Please read, review, love, become obsessed with it or all of the above! And most of all, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You ready?"

"I'm fine," came the curt reply. One and two word responses were usually what he received from his best friend. This time, however, the voice was exasperated with an expression to match, but Edward knew better. He watched as green eyes betrayed the apprehensiveness of his companion when they flickered toward the entrance of the brick building.

"You don't have to be nervous."

"I'm not."

The blatant lie made the sides of Edward's mouth turn up in a knowing smile.

"Oh, Yeah?" he challenged with a raised eyebrow. "Then come out of the car."

The figure didn't budge.

The other passengers of Edward's Volvo had vacated nearly ten minutes ago as he stayed and tried to coax the last person out of the front seat. He stood poised in front of the side in question with one hand resting on the side of the car and the other grasping the open door. His golden eyes remained locked on the man in front of him. The shining emeralds set into the pale (and admittedly beautiful) face met his own with a nervous and slightly pleading gaze.

Part of Edward felt guilty for doing this, even something as little as trying to force his best friend to go to school. He hated anything that put that expression on the raven-haired man's face.

"It's just high school."

"_Just?" _ he exclaimed, as if Edward had made the biggest understatement in the entire world and to him, he had, "It's the scariest place on Earth! And I've fought in wars!"

Edward laughed at his best friend's antics and what had probably been the longest sentence he had uttered that day, "Now you're exaggerating..._and_ stalling."

The man glared but did not deny it this time.

Perfect white teeth worried against a full bottom lip.

Edward checked his watch before reaching out to clap his friend on the shoulder.

"The bell's going to ring soon."

Seeming to expect the inevitable, the tall frame rose from the car. He was nearly a whole head taller than his redheaded counterpart but one could see how he looked to the shorter man for reassurance.

They began walking.

As he became visible to the rest of the student body, heads turned. Edward was almost overwhelmed by the thoughts of his companion's appearance, especially from the female portion of the crowd.

_Ohmygodsohot!_

_ God, he's a fucking ANGEL!_

_ Another Cullen? How many of them are there?_

_ God what I wouldn't give to—_

_ Ew._ Edward did the best he could to ignore that last one. He instead watched as his comrade began to register the stares aimed at him. The tall man stopped in his tracks. He turned to glare at Edward because he _knew_ there would be staring and he _hated_ staring.

"They always stare at new students," Edward reassured reaching up to place both hands on his friend's shoulders and pushing him toward the school, "don't let it throw you off."

The angel of a man tried his best to ignore the gazes burning from every side and tried to focus on the two hands resting on his shoulders as he walked on. He was actually very proud of himself when Edward informed him that they had reached the main office and he realized that they had made it without causing any kind of disaster.

They stepped up to the front door to find a woman with glaringly fake red hair filing her nails.

"Mrs. Cope?"

The woman glanced up.

"My friend is a new student at this school, you must be expecting him?"

"Yes, of course, Dr. Cullen's nephew, what is your name, dear?"

The angel looked up, honestly unused to speaking for himself since Edward usually did it for him. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"Har-Harry Potter. My name is Harry Potter."

* * *

**Review, luv u guys!**


	2. The Stares that Burn

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for two of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter and Twilight._

**The Stares that Burn**

* * *

**AN:/ Hey, party people! This is the second chapter of AHAW(obviously) and so far I don't hate it yet. I've read Harry/Edward fics in the past, and I've seen so many where Bella's a complete bitch, but she won't be one in this story, so...**

**Yeah...(awk)...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Edward tried not to notice when Harry flinched every time someone accidentally brushed against him in the busy hallway and winced whenever he caught someone staring. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Harry wasn't ready for this yet.

After all, the man had won a war a mere six months before. Ever since, he hadn't felt comfortable in even the smallest of crowds.

The month directly after the Final Battle had been especially difficult for him. The nightmares and the flashbacks haunted him and still did. Edward had been by his side every step of the way. There had even been a point in which the nightmares appeared every time Harry so much as closed his eyes. It simply became easier for Edward to sleep in the same room as him so as to be able to talk him down whenever the man woke up screaming. But even when awake, Edward had never been farther than the next room over. In those progressively fewer nights, after Harry had fallen back to sleep, Edward would feel such anger at the people that caused this to his friend.

The last few months had been better, at least Harry hasn't had another one of his silent spells in which he had been known not to say a word for days—sometimes even weeks. The nightmares had lessened and Edward no longer needed to sleep in the same room as Harry, even though he did, just in case. Harry was actually comfortable going outside and could walk through a large crowd without breaking down completely like he used to. He had even had enough courage to successfully point Edward in the right track of Victoria, but turned away as Edward separated her body from her head. But... other than that...

He was doing well.

* * *

_This is horrible—terrible. I can't do this._

Harry's entire body was stiff as he walked down the blindingly white linoleum. He didn't how much of this he could take—the lingering stares that burned; the incessant flirting.

Thank goodness for Edward. The redheaded man in question walked directly in front of him. Without him, Harry doubted that he would have made it this far to lunch. Hell, he doubted he'd still be alive without him.

He stared at the back of Edward's head, a sight that was familiar to him since he tended to walk behind his friend wherever they went. His eyes followed down the squared shoulders to the hand that was intertwined with the girl's—Bella's. The sight evoked a strange, unfamiliar feelinf in his chest that he found less than desirable.

It wasn't that he didn't like Bella; she was kind when they first met and had been such ever since he had been there, but—he didn't know. He wrote it off as simply being protective of Edward.

"Angel?"

Harry looked toward Bella's pale, heart—shaped face.

"Are you alright? You seem really quiet." Harry found the slight, natural rasp in her voice pleasant.

He looked to Edward just as the vampire answered for him, "He does that a lot, it's okay."

"I didn't really talk much on my first day either, and that wasn't too long ago so I totally understand," her smile was sympathetic and welcoming.

_Damn it, Potter! Stop feeling this way towards this girl!_

He simply nodded at her in response because he'd heard everything of her previous arrival from Phoenix. Edward had made sure that he had. The table they arrived at toward the back was already filled with people and inane human chatter when they got there. Alice joined in happily in the nonsensical conversation as she absentmindedly played with Jasper's fingers. The blond looked just as uncomfortable as Harry felt, and Jasper must have known that because a second later Harry was overcome with a wave of calm.

He flashed Jasper a grateful smile to which a response came in the form of a collective gasp heard only by those with intensified senses, came from anyone who had been staring at Harry(read: the entire fucking student body). The angel, himself, cringed at the sound.

Edward grinned in ridicule.

* * *

**Read, Review, Comment! Luv you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for two of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter and Twilight._

Chapter 3

Harry leaned the back of his head against the headrest of Edward's car as the Volvo pulled into the Cullen driveway. He felt his day had gone quite well considering...

Despite the stares from the rest of the student body and the flirting(So. Much. _Flirting!)_ it had gone much better than the disaster he imagined.

"I told you it would be."

In a second, Harry's Occlumency shields snapped back into place. Edward winced at the unfamiliar silence and the feeling of being thrown out his friend's head.

"Sorry."

Harry shrugged, stepping out of the car. Edward was by his side in an instant. They took their time walking around the house to the front door.

"So what do you think about Bella?"

Harry looked toward the redhead at his side to see him practically glowing at the mere mention of his beloved. With _that_ kind of attitude toward the girl, Harry probably couldn't not like her if he tried. Edward was obviously happy.

He shrugged his response, seeming nonchalant, but Edward had known Harry long enough to sense his approval.

"I'm glad," he said enthusiastically, "I really love her."

A smile curled the corner of his lips at the words.

The two made their way to the front of the house. Angel had almost climbed halfway up the steps before realizing that Edward wasn't following him.

"What's wrong?"

Edward smiled, "I'm going to see Bella," he said happily.

"Oh...I'll see you later, then."

Edward flashed and even bigger smile before disappearing. Angel stared at the spot that Edward had been standing on for a few moments before sighing and letting himself in through the front door.

* * *

The meadow around the two seemed to sing. Edward leaned his head forward to touch his nose to Bella's. _'This,_' he thought,_ 'was heaven.'_

Bella gave him a soft laugh that made him melt and attempted to pull away, but Edward was having none of that. The vampire pulled Bella close to his chest and held her there.

"Edward," she reprimanded playfully, a smile in her voice.

Edward smiled in turn and didn't let go.

"What's with Angel?" she asked curiously.

Edward pulled back to look at her in the eye. Concern was etched across his features, "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

The girl shrugged, "He just—Does he not like me? He doesn't talk very much..."

Edward laughed, "He usually doesn't," he assured, " But it's fine, he was never a very loud person."

"Is he like that with everyone?"

Edward paused, having to think about that, "Probably, but he's a lot better than he used to be."

"_Why_ is he like that?"

"He had a hard life. It scarred him, but he's healing."

"Does he have any friends?"

Edward laughed at her doubtful tone, running his fingers through his hair, "He actually has a girlfriend."

"A _girl!_—Well he _is_ good-looking."

Edward laughed at Bella's statement and pulled her closer.

"What's she like?"

"You'd like her, actually. She's very outgoing. I should have you two meet one day."

"Yay. Double-dating," Bella dead-panned.

Edward laughed at her expression.

"How did you two meet?"

"Me and Ginny?"

"No, you and Angel."

Edward barely had to think before it came back to him; that one time of his past.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The flashback will happen in the nest chapter! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for two of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter and Twilight._

Chapter 4

* * *

**AN:/ What up, yo! Just kidding, I just wanted to be gangsta for a second. It's not really a good look for me, though. Anyways, this is Edward's flashback and before anyone judges me, he knows this because he read Angel's mind.**

**If there are any questions, comments, or concerns please review!**

**...Or just review because you love me XD!**

**enjoy the show!**

* * *

_Verona, Italy_

_1918_

"Lyle, what is this?"

James Potter stood in front of his home, seeming to just appear out of thin air. He stared at the man who had long since become his adoptive brother and best friend. He was astonished when Lyle had stepped through the door and turned to reveal an ashen-faced boy in his arms.

A cold sweat had broken across the boy's forehead. His eyelids were shaded a sickly violet and shut tight against the rest of the world. His whole face was contorted with pain.

Head swiveling wildly, Lyle finally decided on settling the boy onto the sitting room couch.

"What did you do?" James' face was horror-stricken.

Carlisle turned and tried not to look sheepish in response to his brother's powerful gaze and did his best to stand tall despite the height difference.

"He's a patient of mine with the flu."

"Then will you please explain to me what he is doing in _my house_?"

"I needed to bring him somewhere!"

"And you decided the best place was _here_? What is the sense in bringing a dying boy to my sofa?"

There was a tense pause in which afterwards Carlisle said, "He isn't dying."

James spun from his position to completely face his brother.

"You didn't."

The blonde-haired man was quiet.

"Where you not _thinking?_ You have cursed this boy for the rest of his existence."

Carlisle took the reprimanding silently, but still glared stormily at the man opposite him.

"He's just a boy, James. I couldn't leave him there to die!"

James returned with a deep sigh and a strained whisper, "What of his family?"

"Dead. All of them were killed by the flu. His father died weeks ago and his mother and sister just yesterday."

"So you decide to grant him _this?"_

"I couldn't leave him," Carlisle repeated.

The two men quarreled further. Neither had noticed the silent figure that had been there and observing ever since Lyle walked in with the young man, no one ever did, for he was merely a shadow to everyone else. The shadow moved gracefully, skirting 'round the edge of the room so as to be as little an obstruction as possible. He glided toward the sofa and stood over the young man. Eyes, a strange shade of emerald green, worn and weathered by time, scanned across the pale skin.

The boy was long and lean. His heavy brows hung furrowed over his eyes which were shut tight in pain. His hair was a shocking bronze and the shadow couldn't help but wonder what color his eyes were.

The men he called father and uncle seemed to have quieted. The argument didn't worry him; they always argued.

"Angel."

It was Lyle.

By now the men were silent. James had left the room. The shadow turned toward the call of his name. Lyle had yellow eyes that reminded Angel of warm, melted honey. His hair was only a few shades lighter in color.

He reached his hand out and clasped his nephew's shoulder firmly.

"How have you been?"

Angel only nodded, silent but Lyle was used to it.

"Good."

The green-eyed shadow turned to stare again at the unconscious young man. His gaze was calculative.

"He was a patient of mine. His family is dead, so he will be joining ours. His name is Edward Masen. He will make a brilliant immortal. But I ask one thing of you."

Angel locked eyes with Carlisle, prompting him with his stare.

"Watch over him? The first few years will be frightening and confusing, as you know."

Angel nodded; anything for his uncle.

Carlisle smiled at him in response, "Thank you. And who knows? You two might become friends."

It had been three days. Why hadn't he woken up?

Harry stood in the corner of one of the many bedrooms in the mansion. His back and the palms of his hands were pressed against the wall and the boy—Edward—lay on the bed before him. Harry had hardly left Edward's side ever since Carlisle had asked him of this favor. The angel had watched as the Transformation had caused tortured screams to fly from Edward's mouth and observed as it erased the freckles from his face, leaving only smooth, pale-white. His face was different; his jaw more squared and his shoulders and torso more strengthened. His hair had also darkened to a darker reddish-brown. He was a rather exquisite immortal.

Angel had never seen his eyes.

He did, however, watch as Edward began to stir.

* * *

**Read, review! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but an unhealthy obsession for two of my favorite things ever: Harry Potter and Twilight._

Chapter 5

* * *

**AN:/ I'd just like to say Thank You to the few of you who are reading this. You guys are the best and such great supporters. Thank You!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"NO!"

Edward's eyes shot open at the cry. His head immediately swiveled toward the bed opposite his. The man in it was twisting and turning violently, hands and body tangled in the sheets, desperately trying to claw himself out of a nightmare.

Edward leaped off his mattress and attempted to gently shake Angel's shoulder.

"Angel...Angel!...HARRY!"

He knew from past experience that shaking Angel from a nightmare wasn't the most efficient of means, but the tortured, pained grimace on his friend's face threw him into a panic.

The glowing emeralds of Angel's eyes seemed like lights in comparison to the dark as he leapt from his bed, forcefully breaking away from Edward's grasp. Angel panted with his back against the wall opposite Edward, unseeing and fidgeting with panic.

Edward waited patiently until Angel had calmed himself down. He shut his eyes and slid down the wall until his butt hit the floor. He buried his face in his knees and seemed to take deep shaking breaths.

"Harry," Edward whispered, approaching the crouching man and kneeling next to him. Edward didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around Angel's much bigger and pulling him to lean against Edward's chest. Angel's hands found their way to Edward's back and gripped his black wife-beater in strong hands.

"I hate this. " Edward hated the tears in Angel's voice.

"I know," he sighed.

"I don't want to have to need you all the time."

"You'll get there. You just need time—"

"It's been months."

"Be patient," Edward spoke into his hair.

Harry only hugged Edward tighter who took a few moments to give his companion time to calm down. After some time, he made as if to rise from his position. Harry took that as a cue to panic, as if he thought Edward was going to leave—ridiculous prospect. The wizard was slightly mollified when Edward pulled him up and pushed him down onto his bed.

"Go to sleep."

After merely a few moments, Harry's breathing evened out and Edward set out on his task to watch over his best friend whilst sitting at the foot of the bed.

Harry's features smoothed over as he fell deeper and deeper into the oblivion of slumber. He looked almost as nice as when he smiled. Harry was truly a beautiful man, but he was even more so when he slept.

The hatred Edward felt toward every single wizard on the planet (present company and a few others excluded) burned within him like fire.

Edward had been there for Harry at the worst of times. He had been with them in those tents, traveling from forest to forest. He had seen as much as Hermione and Ron had as long as so much more.

It had been his shoulder that had been soaking wet with Harry's tears when he just couldn't take it anymore.

It had been him and only him that Harry let witness the visions...and the nightmares.

In his thoughts, his gaze never left the pale figure of his best friend and for some reason a memory came to him of the two of them in the same position under very, very different circumstances.

The thought evoked an ancient pain in his chest which Edward quickly shook off. The Boy Who Lived slept on and Edward got comfortable in his position at the foot of the bed, where he would stay long into the night.

* * *

**Review!**

**and don't forget to check out my BlainexKurt Glee story 'Bite Me'**


End file.
